The Young Miner
by elementalforceofdestruction
Summary: Some months have passed since the Wither was summoned upon the small kingdom of Liberty Gallows. Steve has created a little community underground that survivors take refuge in. Herobrine has healed and disappeared, Steve has no idea where. After living in this Wither infected world, Steve is losing hope, but the Wither can be stopped. Can't it? Sequel to The Old King
1. Sanctuary

_4 months after the Wither was summoned… _

…

As I came out of the mine for the fifth time this week, I heard the survivors pray. The open church next to the mine entrance was packed full of the villagers in mourning. They chanted to Notch, begging him to let the devastation stop, begging him to end their suffering, and begging him to bring an end to the Wither. I saw the torch in the middle of the cave. The tall, stone brick statue was illuminated by the small flame on top. It was undying, like the hope the survivors held in their hearts. Unlike them I had given up on praying to Notch. He never answers anyway. But I realized there was no point, seeing a friend of mine was his brother.

As they chanted I made my way to my cobblestone hut. The one room house was all the space I could afford now. Liberty Gallows was burnt to ash by the Wither and its snake-like soldiers. After He and I left the castle, we found a large dead end cave inside a mountain. It was the best place for us at the time. We managed to stay there for a couple days alone. I set up a mine while Herobrine rested and healed. I lured some animals inside and managed to gather some seeds to start a vegetable farm. At the end of the third day, Herobrine had healed completely. I got back from mining to find him gone. He left a note saying he would be back, but that was four months ago. I haven't seen him since.

A week after He disappeared a small number of survivors walked into my _Fortress of Solitude_ and began to set up camp. At first I felt annoyed, but as the population grew I began to feel happy to have the company. I had trained several men how to mine so we could get resources quicker. I built a mineshaft going all the way down to diamond level. We had cave systems branching off all over the place and more were found each day. The women farmed and cooked for the little town. The stayed in the safety of the village while us miners fought off the mobs coming from underneath and gathered the coal they needed.

We had few knights from neighboring kingdoms join us. They defended the town from any Wither Skeletons that caused a ruckus nearby. Not to mention the Zombies and Creepers that happened by. There was also a blacksmith or two that came along. We set an area for them to work their trade, it was handy being able to go in and have a sword ready and waiting. We ended up using gold nuggets for a currency. The emeralds far too few and were kept away for use in the future, if the Wither goes away.

The small town was empty, due to everyone being at the church. I was the only miner at work today, which was nice for a change. Usually, I mine alone but I can hear the others talking. They don't realize how well stone carries sound. Their obnoxious laughter often results in a swarm of mobs.

I unlocked the door and was greeted instantly by Lapis. She barked excitedly and jumped up and down. I patted her on the head and walked over to the furnace. Lapis limped behind me eagerly, desperate for attention. The poor dog had escaped the Wither, but she was injured in the process. A Wither skull gnawed her front paw clean off. Thankfully dogs and wolves are immune to the Wither effect, otherwise she would've ended up like Herobrine did back in the castle. As for Emerald, he ran away. During all the commotion Emerald ran away. He was always a bit of a rebel, but I didn't think he'd run off like that. Part of me thinks he's dead, fallen in a ravine or eaten by the mobs. Another part of me wishes that he was found by Herobrine and is walking around the wild, protected by the god. But who knows?

Lapis licked my hand and curled up against my side while I smelted the gold ore I found in the mine today. The ore was in abundance today. I found at least a stack and a half. Which would be fantastic if the ore wasn't basically useless.

I sighed and stroked her fur. It felt dirty and needed cleaning, but she was sleeping on me and I didn't want to move her. I pouted and kissed her on the forehead. She was the only thing in this village that really cared I existed. Even though I was the one who found this place.

Slowly, I stood up and shuffled over to the bed, it was cold but it did well. I rolled over and faced the furnace. The heat from the coals made it a bit better. Outside I could hear the survivors walking around on mycelium. All the grass had mutated into the rare surface and every so often there would be mushrooms popping up, which made good for the food supply. I hated mushroom soup though. It was bland and chunky. I usually just skipped dinner those nights.

My eyes grew heavy and I drifted off into a restless sleep.

...

I awoke to a loud banging on my door. Lapis barked at it defensively and I had to hurry out of the warm bed.

"Steve? Are you in there? Steve?" I knew that voice anywhere. It was Mother Delia, I haven't spoken to her in a week or so. She was Liberty Gallows' most firm believer in Notch. She wouldn't here from anyone that Notch didn't exist. Whoever said that would end up with a scolding, especially a damnation to Herobrine. Whom she hated with every fiber of her being.

"Coming." I answered as I trudged over to the door. The door unlocked with a _click _and swung open with a rusty creak. The nun was standing straight and proud in front of me. I don't think this women ever grew after the age of ten. She was only a block and a half high. I felt bad looking down on her.

"There you are son. I was getting worried. Its midday and all the other miners have gone to work." She smiled sweetly although there was some concern in her eyes.

"Midday? Its midday?" I asked. Had I slept in that long?

"Yes. Also, I didn't see you praying last night. Was something the matter?" Her smile fell into a sort of frown. I could tell she was ready to damn me for not praying to the Creator.

I smiled smugly and rubbed the back of my head. "No. Nothings the matter. I just lost track of time. I kept finding gold and I just had to mine it. I'm sorry Mother, I hope you can forgive me."

Her expression lightened. "Alright dear. You are forgiven. I hope you mine lots today, we seem to be running low on iron. The golems need a touch up too, I'm afraid."

"Yes I noticed. I'll do the best I can, and thank you Mother."

She smiled and started to take her leave. "I know you will Steve. I'll see you around then." She bowed and left, smiling happily and giving blessings to the passing children. I sighed and turned around. Lapis was gazing up at me with adoring eyes. Her tail was hanging lower than normal, but not so much that she needed food, but she was still hungry. Unfortunately, so was I. I had been trying to conserve the more filling foods since supplies were always low and most of the town's diet was vegetables and bread. But dogs only ate meat, which was something I couldn't change.

"Sorry Pup. Not today." I patted her lightly while I apologized. I hated turning her down but I needed to conserve the food. Especially when the Wither's soldiers keep killing all the cows and pigs on the surface.

I picked up my pick and started for the mine. Time was wasting and ores were being left undiscovered. This time I let Lapis follow me into the mines. We walked through town quickly and descended the stone steps. This time I walked all the way to the bottom. No one really went down there. Even though they had been mining for three and a half months, they were still inexperienced and too scared to go down that deep. After all, according to them, He might be lurking in the shadows. Killing anyone who mined the diamonds and fought the mobs. Thankfully I had nothing to fear, beside a few traps I was destined to survive.

Lapis followed me all the way down and rested herself by a lava pool. For a short time I admired the heat from the liquid. It bubbled away and sent little bits of flaming rock into the air, before they splashed back in the pool. Lapis panted with her tongue hanging to the side. The warmth made me miss the summer, when I would take holidays to the beach for a few weeks. But the caves were freezing, she had the right idea. If only I had the time to do the same. I followed a few small cave systems around the lava pool. I came to one that went a bit deeper than the others but I checked it out anyway. My boots tapped at the stone, echoing for blocks in the quiet space.

With every torch I placed I could see further ahead. Valuable ores glistened in the fire light, which meant more trade for me. I wasn't having much luck with diamonds however. It was mostly Gold, Lapis Lazuli and Redstone. Occasionally I would find an emerald or two. But they were sort of worthless now, in our new society anyway. The cave went on for a fair way. Much longer than I anticipated. The miner in me had me convinced to follow the stone until I hit a wall. But that possibility seemed so far away.

After another ten minutes of walking and mining I was about to abandon the cave. Lapis had caught up to me and limped next to me at a slow pace. My eyes stuck to the ground, tired and heavy. Lapis would attack any mobs that showed up, if they did. Strangely, I hadn't encountered any mobs at all during the afternoon. The caves were bare of the undead, which is a rare sight for anyone. The only thing I was threatened by was the bats, but I could kill one with a single punch if I tried hard enough.

I stopped and thought about leaving. My decision was almost made when Lapis started growling. She was low on the ground and her hair spiked up on end. I reached for my sword and searched the dark cave for what she was growling at. She snarled and crept forward at the unseen danger. I readied my blade and moved forward with her. Slowly I could see a figure emerge from the darkness. The small, black mob crawled forward. Its many legs moving in synchronization. Eight red glowing eyes shone in the darkness. It was only a spider.

I sighed and let Lapis stand her ground. But just as I began to relax, hundreds of sets of eyes lit up the cavern ahead of us. My heart jumped and I yelled, "RUN!" Lapis and I spun around and sprinted for the surface. I followed the caves twists and turns in their hundreds. A block of gravel came loose under my foot, causing me to stumble and trip. My head collided with the stone and my vision blurred. I could see a white fuzz in front of me. Lapis barked ferociously at the spiders, but they were unfazed. Their vile squealing told me that. I crawled to my feet and tripped my way through the to the lava pool and onto the stairwell. My vision had cleared and I was climbing the stairs as fast as I could. I past a few signs telling me the ore level I had reached. _Redstone, Gold, Lapis. _Iron was coming up, I could see the piece of wood in the distance. Just then, I heard Lapis yelp. She started whimpering and snarling behind me. I stopped and turned around to help her. I could feel the adrenaline in my veins and I lunged at the spiders as they crawled over my wolf. But to my surprise, like a tidal wave, the spiders jumped at me, knocking me to the ground. The weight of a hundred spiders pinned me to the ground. Then quick but painful nips at my skin forced me to scream. The spiders injected venom into my veins from all over. My legs, then my arms went numb and I started seeing spots. Finally I couldn't hold on any longer and succumbed to the painless darkness clouding my mind.

* * *

**Here it is! The new story and sequel you have been waiting for, (though not for very long). I hope this chapter answered some questions for you all. I wrote this much faster than I thought I would and I'm pretty happy with it. I apologize for the dismissal of Herobrine, but he is off doing something for the time being. I don't quite know what that something is yet... **

**Also a cliffhanger?! Already?! **

**Mwhahahaha **

**Well I hope you all enjoyed. Please Read and Review my lovelies.**

**-L**


	2. Escape

"HELP!" I called again. But no one responded. I stared at the thick stone wall. Blocks of gravel weaved through it. There was no natural forming wall like this. The mine had caved in. My skin was scattered with tiny bite marks in the hundreds. I had red patches of skin all over the place and head drummed in pain. The ache was hard to bare but I could deal with it over the stinging of the bites. Lapis breathed heavily at my side. A few bites around her collar and tail told me she had been a victim of the hoard of arachnids. Her tongue hung out the side of her mouth as she panted. I could feel her breath through the fabric of my shirt.

_Of all the places to cave in, it had to be the exit. Not the part of the mine where all the mobs are._ I thought.

I had been out for hours. I remember blacking out when the spiders attacked me. At the time it was around five o'clock, the sun was going to set. But now it was well into the morning. My clock was smashed slightly but I could still read it. How I survived though was the question. My arms had been rid of the numbness for some time but my legs were asleep and immobile. I found a smashed glass bottle by my head when I woke up. A deep pink shining liquid pooled around my head and covered my top half. I remember packing a Potion of Instant Health a while ago. Seems I hadn't taken it out.

The whole mine was dark. Torches had been extinguished when the roof fell in. I dug around my inventory bag and found that I had wasted all my torches while exploring that cave. My vision had adjusted to darkness, but I could still see nothing. The mine was safe I suppose. The stairwell was too small for Endermen but anything could feed in from the caves along the side. I was just lucky they hadn't yet.

I had never felt so abandoned. No one had come and removed the wall of stone and gravel. Lapis whimpered in her sleep and I brushed her fur softly, trying to calm her. I had nothing to do but sit and wait until my legs woke up. If they did at all. I leaned my head up against the cold stone. My body was freezing. I had never spent so long in the mines surrounded by darkness. There was always torches to keep me warm, even just a little. Lapis was having nightmares and whimpered and squealed but I had to keep patting her. Last time I woke her up she bit my hand, I don't really want a repeat of that.

"They'll come." I told myself. "They wouldn't leave me down here. Would they? I mean… I was the one who founded this little town. If it weren't for me, they'd all be dead." My quiet voice echoed down the mine. Whispers bouncing off the stone every few blocks. "So why haven't they come for me yet?" Beside me Lapis twitched, apparently her nightmare was getting bad. "It'll be okay." I told her sleeping form. "We'll get out of this. Once my legs wake up we can mine out of here." I finished with a chirp. I tried to sound happy for both our sakes. But she was sleeping and I knew that what I was saying wasn't going to make me feel any better. _Maybe I shouldn't have stopped praying to Notch…. _

I never had the mind to be optimistic during a time like this. Of course, everyone had the strength to tell themselves they would be okay. I could never believe my own advice. I guess though, as a miner, you could always doubt your own survival. You could always say '_what if the gravel comes loose?' _ Or '_there might be lava on the other side of this block'. _My self-doubt was always an issue. But it got worse when He showed up. Instead of worrying about the mobs and gravel falling, I had to always watch my back. Sometimes I was too afraid to leave my house. But he still showed up. No matter where I went, he would follow. At least now he isn't trying to kill me.

I found my mind stick to my doppelganger. The one who hadn't shown up like he said he would. But the man was unpredictable. He could leave and come back in two days or come back in two years.

"Maybe he's talking to Notch?" I thought out loud. "Maybe they are planning on ending all this." The thought seemed logical. But Herobrine said that he and Notch were on bad terms. He still had to fix that. Maybe that's what he spent the past four months doing. I smiled about thinking that the brothers were untied again. Maybe we did have a chance against the Wither.

….

A few more hours had passed and Lapis had woken up. She ran off now and then but always came back. She was with me a majority of the time. My legs had recovered considerably and so now I was standing up. After this long without a rescue I decided that I should try and save myself. Now that I was in the condition to do so, I should start.

I held my hand to the cold wall. The rough stone guided me downwards. After very little time my hand hit something wooden. The flat slab on the wall meant it had to be a sign. If only I had a torch to read it. I kept moving and found a corner that rounded into a tunnel. Instinctively, I followed it through. A tunnel meant a mine and a mine meant torches. I could hear Lapis trotting along just ahead. My boot knocked something small. A wooden echo sounded around the cavern as it bounced forward. I bent down and picked it up. I could smell coal immediately. _A torch!_

I struck the coal on stone, creating a few sparks. Finally, the torch set alight and the area around me was lit up with a warm yellow glow. Lapis, who had run ahead, came back to me and sheltered herself in the light. The cavern was small, and judging by the colour of the ore, I was between Iron and Gold level.

I decided to turn around and head back up the mine. With the torch I was now safe from mobs. I could see if anything had been dropped or if any chests had equipment in them. I sword or a pick would be handy right now. I slowly ascended the levels. Every few blocks was a new tunnel and only one of them had a chest. It was filled with cobblestone. I thought my luck had run out, then I found a stone pick lying underneath all the rock. I dug through and pulled it out. The head looked extremely blunt. _I've seen flint sharper than this…_ but it would have to do.

The only way out of the mine was through the centre. There were no secondary exits, aside from the ones down the bottom. But they were just a detour back to this level in case of a cave in. But of course, the mine fell in above the only exit. I had to mine my way out, but the whole wall was mostly gravel. Who knew how much gravel there was still to come?

I studied the wall from inside the tunnel. I began thinking about how they haven't come to get me yet, and even if they did, how would they know it was me they were saving? If I climbed out of here myself, who's to say they are all standing up there waiting to chop my head off? After all, the most hated man in the world is my doppelganger, and he was famous for causing mischief in mines.

I balanced the pick against the wall and raised the pick. Just as I was about to start chipping away, I heard a faint tapping.

I lowered my hand and listened closely.

The tapping grew louder, and louder.

Finally, a slither of light shone through the wall.

* * *

**Sorry this took a while. I had major writers block and I'm not very happy with this chapter.**

**I hope its okay.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-L**


	3. Reunion

"Steve?" A voice spoke through the light. "It can't be…" he was quiet. "Not possible…" a man stepped through the hole. He was silhouetted by the light but I knew the voice. He staggered toward me with a limp. The air around me began to smell strongly of whiskey. The man's shirt glimmered with a yellow shine. It was a familiar, powdery substance. Glowstone dust. Yet as rare as it was, the next kingdom over had it in abundance. It used to medicine but now… it's more of a relief than anything. The man mumbled quickly to himself. I could hear the things that he was saying in the dead silence of the mine. "But you were in the main square," "You were talking to the farmers," "If you were up there…" he paused and pointed through the hole in the wall, his eyes clouded in confusion, "then how are you here?" suddenly, his face lit up in realization and he pinned me against the wall with the sharp tip of his pickaxe against my throat.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" he spat viciously.

I breathed rapidly and tried to catch my breath. I could feel the sharp blade digging into my flesh. I met the eyes of my attacker, it was Michael. The eldest miner of us all, and by far the biggest Herobrine conspiracy theorist in town. His scraggly beard matched the dull grey of his hair, or what was left of it. His eyes were crazed and bloodshot with age. The deep green that they were mirrored his tattered shirt that was covered with dust from living underground.

"I'm Steve. Who else?" I choked out in panic. But that only made Michael angrier and he held me tighter against the wall.

"Who else? WHO else?! I'll tell you who you are! You're Herobrine!" He spat and raised the pick above his head and was readied it to hit. "You're a demon! And I'll be the man to kill you!" He laughed like a madman and drew in a breath for extra power. Behind him I saw a quick, instantaneous purple flash. I blinked but couldn't tell if I'd imagined it or not. Then, as Michael began to bring down his pick, a voice broke through the heavy silence.

"Now that would be a disappointment to all three of us." The voice echoed through the mine, a voice I knew all too well. I could feel a smirk creep onto my face. The dumbstruck expression on Michaels face was priceless. "Well? Are you going to lower the tool?" beside Michael, a ball of fire erupted to life. "Or do I have to lower it for you?"

Michael froze in his place and kept his eyes locked on me. The fear that rose inside him was clear on his face. Somehow, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I knew that he could see the reflection of Herobrine's glowing eyes in my own. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Michael dropped the pickaxe. The Iron made a loud _clank_ on the stone floor and Michael, without a word, walked slowly out of the mine.

"Pathetic." Herobrine spat when Michael was out of ear shot. He lowered his hand and the fireball died out. I breathed out a long sigh. I rested my head against the stone and looked at the god. In turn he looked back and flashed a smile.

"Hey…" He sheepishly waved, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. It was now that I noticed that the air reeked of sulfur and… burnt pork? In disgust I covered my nose and mouth, it was unbearable.

"What the hell is that smell?" I asked with a muffled voice. Herobrine folded his arms and glared at me.

"It's nice to see you to Steve."

I pushed him away, it didn't stink of sulfur until he showed up. But he decided it was funny and we shoved each other back and forth for a few seconds. Finally he confessed, "Fine! I've been in the Nether and I haven't bathed yet… being stuck in a room with Zombie Pigmen isn't exactly great for hygiene."

I nodded and agreed. "Poor you." I teased. Lapis barked from a few blocks down, apparently she had been frightened by the sudden fight that just occurred. Herobrine looked at her and grinned. He patted the side of his leg and Lapis ran up to him. He greeted her kindly. But then again, all the wolves of the Overworld had a trust in Herobrine, for some unknown reason. Some minutes passed and one thing constantly ran through my mind.

…

'_but you were in the main square, talking to the farmers'_

…

"Hero…?" I tapped my finger against my chin as I spoke. He answered without taking his attention away from Lapis.

"Yes?"

"What did… Michael mean when he said that he _just_ saw me up there? Please tell me you have nothing to do with that." I watched as he slowly stopped patting Lapis and looked to the ceiling. His face had evil written all over it and he grinned before turning to me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie."

He pouted and laughed, his eyes brightening as he did so. "You know I won't tell. Maybe I really don't know what you're talking about." He stood up and folded his arms again, shrugging.

"But you do. What did you do up there? If that whole place hates me-"

"Relax!" he chuckled "They don't hate you." He rested up against the opposite wall.

"So you did do something." I pointed at him. Glaring venomously.

"Well… maybe…" He tilted his head. "I was going to say 'hi' but you weren't home and then one of the farmers found me…"

"Oh" I whispered.

"I faked it, and pretended to be you. But you don't understand the amount of self-control it took not to cut all their heads off…" He clenched his fist and stared at it with blinding eyes. "You have no idea how lucky you are to have gotten on my good side." He glanced at me. The god let out a sigh and looked down the mine. Contemplation written on his face. Not before long, he began walking down the stairs. He swayed side to side lightly with every step and yawned before stopping at the diamond branch. "I know you have questions Steve. But I'm busy." He finalized before taking a turn into the tunnel at the bottom of the mine. I watched the door of the diamond mine blankly until Lapis barked and nuzzled my leg. She stuck her head through the gap in the wall and stared longingly at the light of the surface. She panted and whimpered, wanting permission to return home.

"Yeah we should go." I sighed and started to climb the stairs.

* * *

It was well past evening now and the town of survivors was quiet. The remains of my dinner rested on the wooden plate in the dying torch light. Out the window I could see orange lights glowing dimly around the town. The symbol of Notch was lit up as always and the farms were protected by the lantern in the centre of town. I smiled at the serenity of the town. Surprisingly, Herobrine was telling the truth and the survivors didn't hate me. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the cobblestone ceiling. I didn't realize how tired I was until I was awoken rudely by Michael.

"WAKE UP!" Michael screamed as he shook me. I opened my eyes to a raised hand. I gasped and instinctively threw a punch at the older man, hitting him in the stomach. Michael doubled back and hit the wall with a heavy grunt. Before I knew it, my sword was in my hand and at the ready. Michael glared at me and coughed into his hand, something red landed in his palm. "The nerve-…" he mumbled.

"What do you want Michael?" I asked defensively.

"I'm going to tell the whole town about you! I'm going to tell the town Herobrine is real and the both of you will be executed! Him for his crimes and you, YOU for being by his side through all of it!" He growled roughly.

_He tried to kill me to, you know?! _I lowered my sword and tilted my head. "What is your problem with me?"

Michael coughed again, more blood landing in his palm, but he didn't give an answer. Instead, he huffed and staggered out my home, coughing up more blood on his way out. The lingering smell of alcohol stuck in the room after he left. I sighed and walked outside. The town bustled and moved in harmony as always. Villagers and workers alike held deep conversations and traded peacefully. The atmosphere of the community tended to lift the worry of the outside world. Even with the mycelium growing on the ground, the world under this mountain was far livelier than anything I've seen on the outside. I sighed again, I hadn't been outside in such a long time. The last time I had seen the real surface wasn't long after I had escaped the flaming destruction that used to be Liberty Gallows. I remember Lapis and I walked through the withered wasteland with several other of the survivors. The town was small then.

Dead trees littered the plains and mountain tops. Wither skeletons and their pale brothers stalked the barren wasteland, killing everything that obstructed them. It seems Herobrine had lost control of the most brainless mob on the planet. He didn't seem affected though. One of the men who accompanied me on that trip was an experienced fighter from the west. He had been travelling in the direction of Liberty Gallows when the Wither attacked. He had twelve victories to his name and was undefeated in the Champions League. I guess now he would be the champion forever, since there would be no Champions League to fight in. Even if there was, there'd be no way for him to beaten.

His name was Wade and was the second best swordsman I'd ever seen. The first was obvious to anyone in the world, even if they wanted to deny it. We had come across a small, broken village. It was indistinguishable from any other village. Just a mess of ash, bone and scorched cobblestone. We had searched through the blacksmith, church and library without encountering a single mob, unfortunately we hadn't found any spoils either. In fact we had spent most of the day searching, to no avail. By sunset we planned to leave and head back to Sanctuary, but we were stopped. Out of nowhere, a hoard of Wither skeletons ambushed us and Wade didn't make it out.

I woke myself from my thoughts and found myself to be on a wooden bench in the centre of the little town. The villagers passed by me without word, as usual. I blankly watched the blacksmith forge the iron swords the town needed. Part of me was proud of the little community that I founded. But the fact that I was under appreciated by the community stung deep. I got up from my seat and passed by the manmade pond. My reflection rippled through the water.

_Wait…_

I looked curiously at the water again. My reflection looked back at me as it should. My blue eyes seemed alien when opposed to what I've been met with the past few years. But the constant ripples in the water began to worry me. The pond never rippled like this. There was nothing heavy enough in the world to do this. Yet the water kept rippling. Only seconds later, the ground began to rumble. Immediately the town was sent into panic as the rumbling grew.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUN! Cliffhanger. What's the rumbling I wonder...**

**I'm glad I got over my writers block and now all of you can read this. FINALLY.**

**I'm sorry to all those who have been waiting ages for this chapter.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**-L**


End file.
